epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Beerman8299/F. Scott Fitzgerald vs. Ernest Hemingway
It's here! The finale to Season 1 of my own series of rap battles! At the end will be a poll to ask which battle you want to see kick off Season 2. 'Battle' F. SCOTT FITZGERALD ' ' VS. ERNEST HEMINGWAY ' ' BEGIN! 'Lyrics' 'F. Scott Fitzgerald' Step back Hemingway, cause I am about to write you out. Your books are like a bunch of Men Without Women who do the things they want, I'm fancy, like my writings and fonts. I'm great, just like my main man Gatsby. And right now, the winner takes all, and you get nothing. You're part of the "lost generation", do you even know where you are? Your books are 'bout as boring as The Kansas City Star. Go back to driving EMS's during World War Uno, Cause I have to leave for a planned Dinner With Trimalchio. 'Ernest Hemingway' Oh, you have a date, well isn't that sweet? Why don't you write lines that go along with the beat? Your writings are confusing in all sorts of manners. Be like your cousin and write something famous like the Star Spangled Banner. Will you ever write an interesting no-vel? I am going to own you like I owned the Nobel. You were also part of the "lost generation" so people may not find your low blows And you remind me that "happiness in intelligent people is the rarest thing I know." You crack me up sometimes, so on your next verse just pass. Now I will end this battle by kicking your jazz. 'Charles Dickens' You seem to be ending this battle a little too soon. We have plenty of time to kill, especially for me to get right through you. What the Dickens were you thinking that you were going to win this write off? I'm gonna sidearm ya with a hardback and burn up this standoff. Don't blame yourselves, shame each other, or even throw a fit. I've already won cause my publications are totally lit. 'Nathaniel Hawthorne' Let me carve this into your chest like The Scarlet Letter "A". Get out of here Charles cause you act just like your name. Ernest, quick repeating Francis, it's like your telling Twice-Told Tales. I could be like Roger Chillingworth and send you a blackmail. That will be much darker than Fifty Shades of Gray. And all of your books seem the same to me, they are all cliché. 'Mark Twain' Let me stop you there a second, Nate your verse is kind of eerie, But I'm about to destroy all of your emotions like the Twilight series. I wrote Tom Sawyer and Huckleberry Finn. But whoever reads any of your books must be committing a sin. At this point I'm just Roughing It just like my sweet mustache After this battle y'all gonna have a painful whiplash. Even with a pencil and paper, you still couldn't draw my attention You're all so foolish none of you could comprehend my comprehension! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? WHO DECIDE! Who won? F. Scott Fitzgerald Ernest Hemingway Charles Dickens Nathaniel Hawthorne Mark Twain What battle do you want to see lyrics for to kick off Season 2? Ty Pennington vs. Guy Fieri Jesse James vs. Billy the Kid CLaude Monet vs. Vincent Van Gogh Bill Clinton vs. Bill Cosby Amelia Earhart vs. Charles Lindbergh Dr. Jeckyll vs. Dr. Frankenstein MC Hammer vs. Eminem Category:Blog posts